Broadway Snobs
by Self-Confessed
Summary: A group of snobbish kids come to H.A. from their East coast prep school. These jerks need to be taken down a notch and some of them share a past with a certain scissor loving, black-clothed, hostile girl. BADE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious because who would want to own a show where Tori is the main character.**

**A/N: ****There were too many genres to put in the description so here they are: Romance, Drama, Family, Humor and Friendship. Bade is 51% of this story so I'll put them in here as much as possible because I love them! This chapter is the first one so it's longer than usual. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jade walked into Sikowitz's class a few minutes late, but Sikowitz hadn't fully started so she wasn't in too much trouble.<p>

Tori came rushing in behind her, loudly, causing everyone to turn and look. Her hair was severely messed up and she was huffing and puffing. With a disgusted look on her face Jade took a couple steps over.

"Jade, Tori why are you late?" Sikowitz demanded.

Tori was the first to open her mouth, "My hat flew away and Jade picked it up and threw it in the trash. When I put my books down, some of my papers flew away and I had to chase after them. Then I sprinted here. It's her fault!", Tori pointed her finger accusingly at Jade.

"I thought her hat was a piece of garbage and littering is bad for the environment. You know global warming and all that. But, now that I can see the rest of her outfit, her hat was probably the best thing about it." Jade defended herself, her face of innocence masking her smirk.

Though Tori was outraged she was too busy fixing her hair to argue.

"Jade it is good you are trying to help the environment, but there is no need, everyone knows global warming is a myth. Now both of you sit down." Sikowitz instructed. "I am assigning in-class partners, listen up! Now Jade you will work with Sinjin and Tori with Devon because you were late." Sikowitz told the girls.

"Hi, Jade." Sinjin said as he sat next to Jade and sniffed her.

"Aw why can't I work someone else? I'll even lower my standards to Tori, at least she won't sniff me!" Jade complained.

"Your compliments always give me warm fuzzies inside Jade." Tori told her.

"That's not all I can give you." Jade threatened, holding up her scissors, but before she could follow through Beck put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Don't worry babe, it won't be for very long and you only have to be in-class partners." Beck reassured her before he gave her a quick kiss that would have turned into more if Sikowitz hadn't clapped his hands.

"Alright, now Jade you have to work with Sinjin and there will be no switching partners. That goes for everyone." Sikowitz announced. "Now class, today I want you and your partner to write a small skit that you will perform later this week. The skit must include love, mystery and a fruit that is not a coconut because those are mine. Begin!"

The pairs got to work and they were so distracted they didn't even notice Sikowitz had left the room until a strange bald man dressed in black suit and tie with matching sunglasses walked into the room. Sikowitz was no where to be seen.

"Where is your teacher?" Suit Guy asked as he walked toward the stage.

"We don't know." Andre explained.

"Yea he left with out telling us." Tori added.

"Maybe he is invisible. I wanna be invisible!" Cat piped up. She proceeded to walk around the room and act as if she was invisible.

Suit Guy walked onto the stage and turned to face the class. Suddenly he ripped out his suit, glasses and bald cap to reveal none other than Sikowitz.

"This guy is a wack-a-doo." Rex commented.

"Sikowitz! What was that for?" Robbie and frankly the rest of the class wanted to know.

"You see, tomorrow a group of students from a East coast prep school will be joining us for a few weeks to fulfill their liberal arts requirements for the year." Sikowitz paused to take a long sip from his coconut, "I wanted to show you that though they will be wearing blazers and ties, on the inside they are still normal, coconut loving people just like you and me."

Cat was the first one to speak, "Oh the East coast that's like so far away, in Asia."

"No Little Red, he said the East coast, like New York not the Middle East." Andre explained.

Robbie continued, "Yea there's a big difference between the East coast and the Middle East."

"Just like there a big difference between you and cool people." Rex shot back at Robbie.

Robbie turned, outraged towards Rex but Tori started to talk before he got a chance. "New York! How exciting! I bet they know a lot about Broadway."

"No asked for or cares about your opinion Vega!" Jade clued Tori in.

The bell rang, effectively shutting everyone up as they gathered their books for their next class.

* * *

><p>Jade and Beck were sitting alone at their lunch table out side, just the way Jade liked it.<p>

"So what is your and Cat's story about for Sikowitz's class?" Jade asked Beck, playing with her salad.

"I can't tell you." Beck told her casually as he scribbled in his notebook.

"Why the fuck not?" Jade demanded, finally looking up from her mutilated salad.

Beck braced himself for his girlfriends inevitable anger and elaborated, "It's supposed to be a mystery."

"You idiot! There is supposed to be a mystery within the skit, but the skit itself is not a mystery." Jade explained, to angry to say more.

Beck held his hands over his heart in a mock gesture and said, "You wound me….but I'm still not gonna tell you what it's about."

Getting more frustrated by the minute, Jade tried to grab his notebook, but he got it first.

"Beck, don't make me more mad." Jade warned

' "Make me more mad" ', Beck repeated, "I applaud your alliteration skills but you still can't read my skit." Beck held the book above his head and leaned as far back on the bench as he could without falling over.

"Grrr!" Jade growled and leaned farther towards him until she was practically laying on him.

Beck saw an opportunity and quickly presses his lips to hers, successfully distracting her from her earlier task.

They couple was having a mini-make out session when someone loudly cleared their throat.

Jade and Beck looked up to see Tori and Cat standing in front of their table, lunches in hand. Andre and Robbie not far behind.

"Ughh! Do they have to sit with us?" Jade complained.

"Yes they do, but don't worry I'll protect you." Beck promised as he shifted his stuff and his girlfriend over to make room before grabbing Jade's hand under the table.

"It's not me that needs protection." Jade told him, shooting daggers at Tori.

After everybody had sat down and started to eat, one of their classmates, Susie, rushed over to the table.

"Hey did you guys here about the prep school kids that are coming here?" Susie asked obviously not really interested in hearing their answers. She was more interested in spreading the gossip she had heard.

She continued, "The school is definitely in NY and is sending both boys and girls. Kate told me that the boys are super hot, but some of them can be major players, either using girls like tissues or cheating on them."

"Sounds like these boys are just your type Tori." Jade remarked slightly louder than under her breath.

Susie went on talking as if Jade hadn't said anything, "Oh shit! I can't remember what Kate said the name of the school was…now what could it be?"

Jade had had enough of this girl and stood up still holding Beck's hand.

"I'm bored! Lets go Beck, we can finish what we started earlier." Jade announced as she pulled Beck with her.

Beck, with a smile to the group, went along quickly and willingly. Who was he to argue when his girlfriend wanted to make out?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whether you loved, hated, liked, loathed, adored, abhorred, cherished or spit upon my story, let me know! Thanks.**

**-Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed and put this story on alert. Just keep reading and reviewing!**

**Shout-out to SQTgirl: Hey! Check out the first couple of lines of the second part of this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Later that same day Beck and Jade were in his trailer trying to decide which movie to watch.<em>

"_We're going to watch a movie where I can make fun of the characters." Jade decided without any input from Beck._

"_We don't need a movie for you to do that, you do it in life." Beck shot back._

"_How is it my fault that people make it so easy for me to make fun of them?" Jade asked, not really caring about Beck's answer._

"_Come on Jade don't lie, I know you want to watch a heart-warming romantic comedy like He's Just Not That In To You." Beck teased her._

_Jade considered this for a moment before shaking her head._

"_I can't watch that. While it would be easy to make fun of the characters, the one whose husband cheats on her has such annoying eyebrows. They're so bad that I need to physically restrain myself from attacking the TV with tweezers." Jade explained. "Why don't we watch a scary movie?"_

"_You want to watch a movie like Saw or The Blair Witch Project?" Beck wanted to know._

_Jade rolled her eyes, "Those movies aren't scary, I said a scary movie like Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. "_

"_You _would think that's scary, but I hate to break it to you babe, that's a children's movie." Beck said as he let out a small laugh.

"You're joking right? Those Oompa Loompas, especially in the original movie are so creepy. When they are rowing the boat in the tunnel they look possessed. They're so small. You have to watch out for the tiny ones." Jade warned.

"Kids are tiny-

"Very good Beck." Jade interjected in the tone you would use to praise a 5 year old.

-does that mean I should be watching out for small possessed kids that are going to attack me?" Beck asked, ignoring Jade's interruption.

"I meant you have to watch out for people who are unnaturally tiny!" Jade answered, getting frustrated.

"Jade are you afraid of midgets?" Beck tried asking seriously but failed when he started to laugh.

"Are midgets unnaturally orange like Oompa Loompas, no I didn't think so, so I'm not afraid of midgets." Jade retorted quickly, but she knew this was just the beginning because her boyfriend could tease her mercilessly for hours.

Beck wasn't about to let up, "Rex is small, are you also afraid of Rex?"

Jade was really getting irritated now, "Rex is a puppet and your stupid, I'm not afraid of little people! All I said was the Oompa Loompas are creepy!"

"What if I was this height? Would you still be going out with me?" Beck wanted to know, as he shrunk down until he was crouching next to Jade.

"If you keep it up I could make you that small permanently" Jade lifted her boot threateningly.

"Point taken. We'll just watch something else less scary like Halloween I-V." Beck conceded.

They finally decided to watch Taken because it was an action movie and Jade could still make fun of the way the female main character ran.

When they settled back on the couch, Jade leaning against Beck with his arms around her, Beck brought up the new students they would be getting the next day.

"Can you believe some kids from an East coast prep school are coming to Hollywood Arts?" Beck asked as the previews were going on.

"They're obviously coming since Sikowitz announced it, so yes I believe it." Jade responded, avoiding the question.

Though Beck could see Jade wasn't interested in this topic he continued.

"Don't you have a-"

"Yes!"

"And doesn't he go to-"

"Yes!"

"Do you think he could-"

"I don't know!"

"What if he is one of-"

"Take a hint Beck I don't wanna talk about this. Besides everyone knows that kids that go to prep schools act entitled and the girls are such sluts."

"Aww! Are you worried that the preppy east coast girls are going to steal me away from you?" Beck wondered aloud, obviously trying to get a rise out of her.

"Hardly, the preppy girls don't really go for the whole laid-back, deep, actor thing." Jade informed him calmly but jealous on the inside.

"They might not go for my personality but they will definitely like these." Beck said, lifting up his shirt to reveal his six-pack.

"Those are mine. They can't have them." Jade declared, clearly jealous now.

Knowing he was being childish Beck responded with, "Oh yea? Is your name on them?"

"That can be arranged." Jade told him leaning over him to reach for a marker on the table.

Before she could grab it, Beck swooped in for a kiss.

The movie, the preppy kids, the marker and Beck's abs were long forgotten as their tongues intertwined.

* * *

><p>Andre, Robbie, Jade, Beck and Cat were all talking at Andre's locker the next day at school.<p>

"Did you guys get the algebra homework from Ms. Harper?" Andre wanted to know, addressing the whole group.

"Yea, over 100 problems it's awful." Robbie answered while the rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

"That woman is a psycho!" Rex added.

Before they could get any further into their discussion Tori ran over and interrupted them.

"Why are you always running? It does not help your attractiveness issues." Jade remarked while Tori caught her breath.

"I'm going to ignore that because I have exciting news. The kids from the east coast prep school are here. They're from the Petrov Preparatory Academy in NYC. They're in Sikowitz's class right now!" Tori announced eagerly.

Beck saw what little color Jade had in her face drain out. It was _his_ school.

When Cat, Tori, Andre and Robbie started to walk towards Sikowitz's classroom, Beck grabbed Jade's hand so she could stay by him and pulled her towards the classroom. When they reached the class their friends were standing just inside looking across the room. Across the room had to be at least fifteen girls and boys wearing blue and yellow school uniforms with a crest on the sleeve of their shirts.

"They look so nice, neat and pressed." Robbie commented.

"Not everybody is a wrinkled mess like you." Rex mocked him.

Now Sinjin was across the room and one of the prep boys had his glasses. He was moving them up and down making Sinjin jump for them unsuccessfully and getting a laugh from his friends. Since class wasn't going to start for ten minutes Sikowitz wasn't there to control the new kids.

"This kids are supposed to be preppy and happy but they're being so mean." Cat whined, sounding heart-broken.

"I've had enough of this." Jade said angrily and she stormed across the room.

Jade grabbed the glasses and shoved them at Sinjin.

"You're my hero Jade!" Sinjin said to Jade, a look on his face like a love-sick puppy.

"Get away Sinjin before I break those glasses while they're still on your face." Jade threatened him and he when he left she turned to face the boy who was tormenting Sinjin.

"Leave him alone unless you want your sweater to have the added color of blood." Jade told him in a tight angry voice, a pair of scissors hanging around her neck (a gift from beck).

"Jade! Nice to know you're still as angry and mean as before." the boy said to her, a smirk on his face, while his eyes flashed with annoyance.

On the other side of the room Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie were watching the scene with interest.

"Yay Jade! She got Sinjin's glasses back!" Cat cheered even though Jade couldn't hear her.

"I can't believe she did that." Robbie said, impressed.

"For once that girl did something nice." Rex interjected.

"I've never seen Jade defend Sinjin ever, let alone to a complete stranger." Tori added still watching Jade like the rest of their friends.

Beck decided they would find out sooner or later and filled them in, "That's not a stranger… That's her brother."

Beck heard the "swish" as five heads whipped towards him, his friends' mouths hanging open in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whether you loved, hated, liked, loathed, adored, abhorred, cherished or spit upon my story, let me know! Thanks.**

**-Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Your guys' reviews and ideas inspire me so let me know what you think. **

Jade looked at her brother with a mixture of contempt and indignation. He brother had a scowl on his face. Though his friends' distaste for Jade wasn't as obvious, she had no doubt their attitude towards her was the same. She didn't really care though because the feeling was definitely mutual. She couldn't believe of all the prep schools on the East coast the one to come to their school just had to be her brother's. This is just what she needed, all of her old classmates coming to her school. She recognized most of the boys and girls, how could she not when she a gone to school with them for years. But other than their faces, they were exact carbon copies of each other. The girls all wore their hair in headbands with matching plaid skirts. The boys wore the exact same colors, but instead of matching headbands and skirts they wore blazers and ties. Jade couldn't believe she had almost been one of them.

"And you're still the pompous ass you were three years ago, Alex." Jade to retorted before she turned on her heel and walked back to her friends. Jade could see they wanted some answers as to what was going on but she wasn't really up to talking. Thankfully at that moment Sikowitz walked into the room to begin.

"Alright now class today we- who the coconuts are you?" Sikowitz practically jumped out of his skin when he saw the Petrov Prep kids.

Jade's brother stepped forward to explain, "Were the new kids from Petrov Prep Academy in New York. You must be Mr. Sikowitz."

"Of course you're the kids from the prep school not some super young government spies.", Sikowitz looked relieved, "I'm not married yet so it's Sikowitz, no Mr. Now I want you new kids to go up on stage and introduce yourselves." Sikowitz hopped onto the side of the stage, a coconut appearing in his hand from god knows where.

The group of prep kids walked up onstage and a boy with spiky blonde hair, whom Jade didn't recognize was the first to speak, "We'll this isn't all of us, some of the others are still getting a tour of the school but I'm Dmitri, I'm currently in the eleventh grade and studying-"

Sikowitz interrupted him, jumping off the stage and waving his arms back and forth, "No, no! We don't care about any of this boring stuff. Tell us something interesting like what your favorite letter of the alphabet is or, say, your favorite fruit. It's not the coconut is it? No you look more like a kiwi kind of guy. Don't you agree class?" Sikowitz turned to face the class, waiting for their answers.

"His hair reminds me of a pineapple." Cat responded first.

"I think his favorite fruit is guava.", Andre disagreed with Cat, "Hey, guava is a funny word. Guava. Guava, guuuaavvvaaaaaaaaa."

"What about a maraschino cherry?", Tori chimed in, "Did you know if you can tie a cherry stem into a knot in your mouth it makes you a good kisser? I can do it."

"Of course _you _would make it about you sexual abilities. Could you be anymore skanky?" Jade remarked.

Dmitri cut in before Tori could respond, "Actually, my favorite fruit is an apple but I don't see what that has to with acting."

"Boring! Next!", Sikowitz called, "I need to be entertained not put to sleep."

A brunette girl went up next, she seemed vaguely familiar to Jade.

"My name is Annabelle Cole. I'm head of our school activities committee, captain of the swimming team and I'm just so excited to be in L.A.! I can't wait to plan field trips to all the museums and historical sites in L.A. Fun, fun, fun!"

Now Jade could place her. She had gone to school with Annabelle and never liked her. This girl was so preppy and peppy. It irritated Jade to no end.

"This girl is a craz-o" Rex commented.

Annabelle was to excited to be insulted, "O-M-G! A puppet, how cute!"

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie shot back.

"Next!" Sikowitz called again.

The new students went one after another until finally Jade's brother was up.

"My name Alex West and-"

"Oh now things are getting interesting! West as in Jade West?" Sikowitz interrupted.

"Yea, Jade's my younger sister." Alex answered with a fakest smile ever, as if it had been practiced in the mirror.

"It's true for now because I haven't been able to get enough blood for the test." Jade added, obviously annoyed with Sikowitz's catch.

"I'm not too late am I?" A question came from outside of the classroom. But the girl was already walking towards the stage when she finished.

"Hey babe." Alex said to the girl as she came up on stage and gave him a kiss. The girl was short and slender with pin straight auburn hair. He turned towards to class to announce, "This is my girlfriend Ashley Malloy. Jade, you remember Ash right?"

Jade wasn't even surprised that her brother was now dating her ex-best friend. They had a lot in common, with Jade hating both of them and what not. They deserved each other, both being entitled snobs.

"Hi Jade." Ashley said almost sincerely, but there was something smug in her voice as if she knew something Jade didn't.

"Hey Alex, what about introducing me." A voice called from the back of the room.

No! That voice! It couldn't be, Jade thought. Jade whipped around to see who was in the doorway. It was!

**A/N: Dmitri is a real name.**

**Whether you loved, hated, liked, loathed, adored, abhorred, cherished or spit upon my story, let me know! Thanks.**

**-Liz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if this is kinda short but keep the reviews coming because they are a great cure for writers block! Also if there are any NCIS fans out there, do you guys find it creepy, weird, odd, funny-in-a-strange-way that the actor that plays Sikowitz played a child predator on NCIS?**

**P.S. Where the hell was Beck in the latest Victorious episode?**

* * *

><p>Jade was frozen in shock. She could not, would not believe he was here. It was bad enough that her older brother and former classmates were here but having an ex-boyfriend, her first boyfriend, be here was even worse.<p>

"Someone like you doesn't need an intro Jason." Alex answered his friend who was still standing in the doorway until he noticed Jade in the isle and went over to her.

"Did ya miss me Jadey?"

"Miss you? I stopped remembering you after we broke up." Jade heard the gasp from her friends and knew she would have to explain to Beck afterwards.

"Oh come on Jadey, I missed and how could you forget me, I was the love of your life. We made the cutest couple ever." Jason wrapped his arm around Jade's shoulders to give her a squeeze but he didn't linger long enough for Jade to either break his arm of or slap him in the face. He was already making his way towards Alex. Alex and him did the whole hand slap, fist, pull-it-in-for-a-hug thing. Then Jade saw Ashley and Jason lock eyes and something passed between them but she wasn't exactly sure what yet.

"Young coconuts, young coconuts! We are getting off track. Prep students please continue you introducing yourselves, otherwise known as boring me to death." Sikowitz called to the whole class.

"Alright, so I'm Jason Harrington, I'm the co-captain of both the lacrosse team and the swimming team. I'm at the top of my class second only to my main man Alex here and I'm Jadey's boyfriend." Jason declared to the H.A. kids, shooting his million-watt smile at Jade.

Jade heard the buzz of her classmates excited whispers and she saw some mouths drop open. "You can pick up you jaws from the ground and shut the fuck up because he is me **EX**-boyfriend. Ex meaning no more, in the past." She snapped. Jade turned to face Jason but not before she saw Beck's angry face. She would have to deal with him later because right now she needed to set Jason straight. "We broke up three years ago. Get that through your thick head!" she told him through gritted teeth.

Sikowitz clapped his hands, ordered the Petrov students to take their seats and announced that the whole class would work independently, writing a story about the color red, a frog and hot coco. Thankfully he intervened before any fights could ensue between Beck and Jason, Jade and Jason, or even really Jade and Tori because right now Tori looked ready to console Beck, her hand on his shoulder, calm him down but the looked in her eyes was similar to the look a jaguar gets before it pounces on it's prey.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beck sneak out of class and his motion for her to follow him. She went out to find Beck leaning against a couple of lockers in a partially closed-off-from-view hallway.<p>

"Hey look, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Jason. I know you're angry but I didn't-"

"I'm not angry with you. How could I be? I mean you were practically ambushed, first with you brother now with Jason. Although I am mad at _that _stupid prick. He is so obnoxious. But I wish you had told he about him."

"I hadn't known that any of them, him especially, were coming and I never told you before because the story really isn't that interesting and not worth your time but I'll tell some other time if you want. He is really awful though and if you knew the preppy jerks like I did then you'd know it's only going to get worse."

"From what you've told me about you brother and the rest of them I can only guess, but I've got a pretty good idea. I just don't even know how you could have gone out with Jason."

"It was different back then I hadn't really discovered acting yet and he was the cute older guy that was always at the house. He was a good student, great athlete and my brother's best friend. My parents loved him."

"Me and him, even you and him, are total opposites and not the good kind. It's hard to see how you could have dated someone like him and now be in love with me."

"Have, dated, these are past tense words. Past, as in before, not now, never again! My heart belongs to you."

"I know, I know, that's why I'm not about to kill that idiot, because I know we belong to each other and a moronic ex-boyfriend can't change that. That's why I want you to come stay with me in the trailer until they leave because you know both your brother and Jason will be staying at your house."

Jade grabbed Beck in a huge hug around the neck. She had known that if her brother and Jason were staying at her house she wasn't but until now she hadn't known where she was going to stay. She was so grateful to have Beck.

"Thank you so much Beck. You are the best boyfriend ever. I love you so much."

"Besides Jade, the West coast and the East coast have been battling it out for years, nothing will change."

"Yea but it's never been West against West"

"Don't worry Jade, you're better than they ever will be."

"At what?"

"At everything."

Until it was pierced with a ring, signaling that class was over, silence was the only thing that followed after that, but Beck and Jade didn't even notice the bell because they were too busy kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whether you loved, hated, liked, loathed, adored, abhorred, cherished or spit upon my story, let me know! Thanks. RxR!**

**-Liz**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everybody! So sorry it took me so long to update. You guys must think I suck. As a bonus for my taking so long I wrote a new story. It's a Bade One-Shot called Emo Freak. So, when you guys are done reading and reviewing this go and do the same for my new story. Thanks! I love y'all!**

* * *

><p>"Jade why didn't you tell us your brother was coming?"<p>

"Jade how come you never mentioned you had a brother?"

"Hey no offense Jade but your brother seems like a jerk."

"Why would she take offense? It clearly runs in the family."

"That's enough! My god you guys!", Jade was tired of being hounded with questions about her brother's arrival. She didn't even fully understand it herself. "I didn't know my brother was coming Cat. I didn't know you guys needed my life story Robbie. My brother _is_ a jerk Andre and Rex mention my family again and the next time your mouth opens it'll be during your puppet autopsy . What no questions from you Vega?"

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie interjected.

"I'm still astonished that someone as gorge as Alex is related to you." Tori responded with what she probably considered to be a smart comment.

"Tori, it probably isn't best to-" Beck tried to warn Tori but didn't get very far.

"Listen up Vega, stay away from my brother he's worthless. Hmm now that I think about it maybe you too are a good fit. And _gorge_? What are you a gay fashion designer?"

"Jade, Jade settle down. Your always so angry. Relax, I bet sweet little Vicky here didn't do anything." Ashley walked over to their table where Jade was now fully standing, towering over Tori, a testy look on her face.

"Um actually," Cat pulled on the bottom of Ashley's shirt, "there isn't a Vicky here. Her name is Tori."

Ashley started cracking up "Your kidding right? Are those disgusting chemical you put in your hair affecting your brain?"

Jade jumped to Cat's defense, "Her name is Tori not Victoria and certainty not Vicky so leave Cat the hell alone. So what if Cat's hair is dyed, at least she didn't surgically alter herself." Jade tapped her nose in a silent clue.

"Oh girl, you going to need some ice for that burn!" Rex remarked.

Ashley still had the upset and offended look on her face when two identical looking girls walked over.

They both had strawberry blond hair with hazel eyes. They walked over to Ashley, ignoring the rest of the table.

"Hey Ash what are you-"

"-doing here? Why are you-"

"-with _these _people?"

The girl's noses were pointing towards the sky and they had matching expressions of distaste.

"Becca, Stace, don't you remember Alex's little sister? These are her new friends. Jade you remember Rebecca and Stacey St. James right?"

"How could I not remember to girls who aren't smart enough to finish their own sentences." This garnered a snicker from Rex and a proud look from Beck. Jade really didn't want to deal with more of her prissy former class mates.

"Now I remember her she was-"

"-Jason's feisty little girlfriend. If you could-"

"-even really call her that. They dated-"

"-for like six weeks before-"

"-he dumped her." As the twins finished each others sentences Cat's head followed back and forth as if she was watching a tennis match.

"I dumped him you snobby bi-" Jade's comeback was cutoff by the bell and the three girls turned on their designer heels and walked away.

* * *

><p>Later, Jade was fuming in the hallway. It was her free period and she was looking for<p>

something to cut up. The halls were completely empty, allowing her to think about her

brother and old classmates showing up practically out of no where. The east coast girls

think they're hot shit when they're really just wannabes with bank accounts instead of

I.Q.'s. She was infuriated that her parents didn't feel the need to share that her brother was

coming back to town. Of course he always was the favorite so they probably forgot about

her completely when they heard he was coming. Jade came to the end of the hallway and

realized she had walked to the old school cafeteria. I hadn't been used since the school

installed the outside cafeteria. Jade didn't think many of the students even remembered that

they had this. It would be a good place for Jade to hide out without getting bothered so she

could cut stuff in peace. Jade grabbed the door handle and gave it a good pull to open it.

Jade quickly walked in, saw who was in there, and the walked out as quietly and as fast as

she could. She stood frozen in the hallway. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

Hearing voices from the opposite side of the hallway snapped Jade out of her trance. She

ducked into the supplies closet and shut the door as quietly as possible. She was almost

positive the couple in the cafeteria didn't see her. They were too passionately involved in

their lip lock to hear her walk in, let alone open their eyes and see her. Jade wasn't even

surprised; she was disappointed. Her and Beck had shared their first kiss in that cafeteria

and now it was tainted. What did surprise her was that she didn't realize it sooner, it had

been right under her nose. She should have known. This kind of stuff doesn't happen to a

West. Know the question was what was she going to do about it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who do you guys think was in the cafeteria and what should Jade do about it?**

**Whether you loved, hated, liked, loathed, adored, abhorred, cherished or spit upon my story, let me know! Thanks. RxR!**

**-Liz**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, you guys must hate meL. But I just got back from a two week trip to Washington where I got to meet MEG CABOT! I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for it. Read, Review and Enjoy!

P.S. Bade rocks so Bori and Rade and any other shippings that disagree can suck it!

* * *

><p>Jade was so shocked by what she had saw she didn't know what to do. Part of her was furious and the other part was curious. How could this have happened? Why did it happen? What was she going to do? Was she going to tell anyone? And who? All these questions were floating around in her head. Jade slipped out of the closet and sped down the hall. One thing Jade did know is that she would have to go back and get evidence.<p>

A few days later Jade was practically bouncing with anxiety. She hadn't told anyone about what she had witnessed for fear that no one would believe her. Since today was a Beta day at school she had two free periods with lunch in between. She wanted to get there earlier than the couple because she didn't want to be seen. Jade had two water bottles, a bag of chocolate chip cookies, a good book and she had "barrowed" a non-flash camera. She was ready to camp out in the supplies closet. She was rushing down the hall her bag in one hand, camera in the other, when she ran straight into Beck almost knocking him down.

"Hey, Babe where are you going, the courtyard is the other way?" Beck wanted to know after they had straightened themselves out.

Jade didn't really want to go into detail so she covertly slipped the camera behind, "Oh you know, I thought I would go find a quite place to catch up on my reading. Call ya later, bye!" Jade brushed past Beck and raced down the hall. Beck didn't believe her and started to follow, "What are you doing with my camera?" he called after her.

Jade dashed away hoping to lose him, but when Jade rounded the corner to cafeteria Beck was waiting for her.

"Beck! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Jade scolded.

"Tell me what's going on Jade?" Beck wanted to know. Jade weighed her options. Beck was blocking her and while she could try to get around him he would see where she was headed.

"Alright fine, come with me." she finally conceded and dragged him down the hall and into the supplies closet.

"Jade what are we doing in here?"

"Would you relax, I will explain everything." Jade and Beck sat down on over-turned trashcans.

"I will relax when you start talking"

"Fine, the other day I was upset and I wandered down here I didn't realize where I was going until saw the old cafeteria. I thought it would be a great place to be alone because I was so pissed off. So I went in and that's when I saw them."

"Who did you-"

"They didn't see me- of course they didn't they were too busy sucking face." By now Jade was agitated, she was pacing the length of the closet.

"How can you do that to someone? Your best friend especially. How long has it been going on? Why didn't I realize this earlier? What kind of people do this- something so horrid? I mean-

"Jade!"

"What?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Ashley and Jason!"

"What about them?"

"God Beck don't you listen to anything I say? They were making out right there in the cafeteria."

"But Ashley's going out with Alex."

"Boy nothing gets by you does it? I just don't know what I'm going to do. I mean should I tell Jason? Why should I he's an awful person? But-"

"He's your brother," Beck finished for her, "I get it but don't worry we'll figure it out. Come here." Beck pulled Jade onto his lap and gave her a hug. Suddenly they heard laughing coming from the hall. Jade shot up and ran to the door. She put her ear to the door but she couldn't make out what was being said.

"Why the hell are these doors so thick?" Jade wondered aloud "I can hear a damn thing." Jade heard the laughing start to fade away until it was nonexistent. "That was them I know it. I have to get evidence. Where is my camera?"

"MY camera is right here but I don't see how your going to take a picture without being seen ."

"Please, Beck they only way those two will stop kissing is when they collapse from lack of oxygen." Jade decided they had waited long enough and got ready to go. She slowly opened the door and head for the cafeteria. She walked over to the door and opened it a enough so that she could fit the camera inside. Sure enough Jason and Ashley were there like they had been before. She snapped a couple shots when Beck came up behind her and put his hands on her hips. She was so focused on taking the pictures that she didn't hear him. As a reflex she shot her leg back kneeing him in the shin. He let out a grunt that she was sure Jason and Ashley would be able to hear. She quickly and quietly shut the door.

"Ssshhhhhhh!" she whisper-yelled to Beck. She put her ear to the cafeteria door, "I'm trying to listen." He gave her an outraged look while he leaned down to rub his shin.

"What was that?" Jade heard Ashley ask.

"I'm sure it was nothing, Ash."

"I dunno honey, I think we should get out of here." Jade took that as a cue to get the hell away from there. She grabbed Beck and pulled him towards the closet. She could have sworn that out of the corner of her eye she saw someone looking straight at her though the cafeteria door window. She hurried into the closet and closed the door.

"Wo-"Jade slapped her hand over Beck's mouth before he could finish. She didn't want to make any noise until she was sure Jason and Ashley had left. She heard the door to the cafeteria slam shut and then she waited a couple extra minutes for good measure. When she was sure they were gone she let out the breath she'd been holding in. She remembered she was still holding her hand over Beck's mouth when she felt him lick it.

"Gross Beck!" Jade scolded him as she wiped her hand on his t-shirt but he just smiled.

Rolling her eyes Jade turned on the camera so she could see the pictures. She got a couple good ones where you could clearly see that the two people making out were in fact Jason and Ashley. She turned the camera so Beck could see.

"Look at these pictures, they're more than enough proof but what am I supposed to do now. I mean show my brother or not? Should I confront Jason? or should I confront Ashley? Or should I confront them together? Maybe I should walk in on them the next time their in the cafeteria. Should I just keep it to myself or tell other people?"

"Jade." Beck tried to stop her rant but it was no use, she was in her own little world.

"If I do tell my brother how do I do it? Do I tell him and then if he doesn't believe me show him the pictures or just show him the pictures? Should I'd be the one to tell him? Maybe I could some how get the pictures to him anonymously. That's-"

Jade's one sided rant was interrupted by Beck grabbing her and kissing her. While she enjoyed it for a few seconds she realized he had done it to shut her up and pulled away. She opened her mouth to speak but Beck cut her off. "Jade, babe, you need to relax your getting really worked up about this." He still had her in his arms from their earlier kiss and he stroked her hair as he spoke. "Stop stressing over this your going to figure out what to do." He leaned in to kiss her again. Once again after a few minutes she pulled away.

"But Beck I'm not sure that if I tell my brother it's because I'm his sister or because I'm being vindictive."

"Either way it doesn't make you a bad person. You brother's an ass. Now we have a good fifteen minutes before class. You can spend it worrying over nothing or we can do other fun things." Beck told her waggling his eyebrows at the last part.

"But-" Beck put his finger to her lips preventing her from speaking.

"Whatever happens it'll be ok, I'm here for you no matter what." With that Beck planted a kiss on Jade that made her head spin and effectively ended their conversation once and for all.

* * *

><p>After school that day Jade was standing outside in back of the school. Beck had rehersal for a class that was only for boys thank god otherwise she would be there with him to watch out for all the sluts after him. Cat was her ride home but she had to finish a test first. Jade thought it would be good to wait alone outside. It gave her sometime to think. She heard the back door open and gave a sigh of annoyance that turned into a grimance when she turned and saw who had come through the door.<p>

"Hey Jadey, what are you doing out here all alone. Where's your little boyfriend?"

"Hello Jason, what a pleasant surprise and by pleasant I mean awful and puke-inducing. Just so you know Beck and I don't need to be together all the time. We trust each other." Jade knew she was fudging the truth a little but Jason didn't need to know that, " I know he's not gonna go off and cheat on me unlike some people I know." Jade gave a little smirk at that.

"I know you saw me and Ash but it's complicated."

"Really? Because it doesn't seem that complicated to me. You're helping a girl cheat on her boyfriend. A boyfriend I might add who is supposed to be your best friend. That just makes you a horrible friend and Ashley a horrible girlfriend, it's as simple as that"

"Look a lot's happened in the past couple years. There something you don't know about Ashley."

"What? That she's a whore? Don't worry I figured that one out on my own."

Jason sighed at that, probably thinking she was going ot fight him on every little thing, which she was. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

"Mind if I smoke?"

"I don't care if you burn."

* * *

><p><strong>*IMPORTANT AN*:** I've got a challenge for all my readers out there. Since it takes me so long to update I'm gonna make a deal with you. If I get 50 NEW reviews for this story I'll update within 24 hours of the 50th review. I'll update within 5 days of the 40TH one. Within 10 days of the 30th one. Within two weeks of the 25th one. Within three weeks of the 18th one. Within five weeks of the 10th one and within six weeks of the 5th one. Anything less and I'll update whenever I damn well pleaseJ. Show me how fast you guys want me to update!

Thanks

-Liz

P.S. I have 37 reviews right now from earlier chapters


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the longest time, but who expected tenth grade to be this hard. Plus I may or may not have gotten a little obsessed with Post Secret and 9GAG. You guys must hate me :( ****. Oh well I promise I'll feel appropriately ashamed of my totally past it's due date post if you guys enjoy my story….oh and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Jade looked at Jason with mixed feelings of contempt and incredulity. How could she ever have gone out with him? He was so clearly a selfish asshole, only concerned with himself. She didn't even know what she was still doing out here with him. She should have gone inside the moment she saw him but something made her stay. Maybe it was her curiosity about what had transpired between him and Ashley or maybe she wanted to taunt him with what she had witnessed either way she was here now and she wanted the truth.<p>

"Alright fine Jason tell me what happened, what's your sad little story where Ashley gets to star in the role of the victim?"

For a few moments Jason just looked at her, she could see the wheels turning in the back of his head, probably concocting a story as fake Pamela Anderson's boobs. He gave her a smirk not saying a thing. He took a long pull from his cigarette and blew the smoke almost directly into her face.

Jade had had enough, she marched up to him ripped the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it onto the ground.

"You'd better start giving me some answer or this is what is going to be happening to your, ahem, manly parts." Jade crushed the cigarette into the pavement and rubbed it in with the toe of her boot.

Jade did not make idle threats but instead of backing away like most people would Jason stood tall and stone-faced. Jade saw anger flash through his eyes.

Suddenly the door banged open and Jade jumped away from Jason and out of sight. While she couldn't see who had opened the door she distinctly made out Alex's voice.

"Jay, hey there you are I've been looking for you we gotta go now if were gonna make it to that movie later."

Jason gave no hint that Jade was out there, he didn't so much as glance in her direction. He didn't even look up when she poked her head around the corner she had been hiding behind.

"Ok, yea I'll meet you out front in a sec."

"Well, don't take to long cause me and Ashley will be waiting in the car. On second thought take all the time you need." Alex waggled his eyebrows, gave Jason a slap on the shoulder and dashed back into the building.

Jade came out from her hiding spot, rolling her eyes. "A real catch isn't he?"

Ignoring her comment Jason told her " I don't have enough time to explain everything now"

"Make time"

"I will but just not right now. I don't want your brother to come back out here so I have to go." He grabbed the handle and pulled open the door.

"You've got to be kidding me! You can't just leave, you need to-" The rest of her rant was cut off by the heavy metal door slamming shut.

Jade stared at the closed door for a few minutes before she kicked it with her boot turned around and left.

* * *

><p>That night Jade and Beck were laying on the futon in Beck's RV. She had his head in her lap and she was playing with his hair while he strummed his guitar. Jade played the conversation she had had with Jason this afternoon over and over again in her head. He was about to tell her something big she knew it, but what could it be? The fact that she didn't know yet was frustrating the hell out of her. Ugh she could not wait to get her hands on Jason. The anticipation was killing her. They say curiosity killed the cat but Jade's curiosity was about to be what kills Jason.<p>

"JADE!"

Startled out of her thoughts Jade looked down to her boyfriend feverishly trying to untangled her fingers from his hair. "What?"

"You're about to pull my hair out by the roots, that's what"

"Stop over-exaggerating, you're such a drama queen."

"It's like I'm an actor or something." Beck ducked out of the way as the pillow came flying at him. "Hey! I thought we established you weren't going to harm my hair. I need it, it's a real babe-magnet" Beck winked at her.

In one fluid movement Jade had Beck flat on his back as she straddled his hips. "If that's the case then maybe I'll just cut it all off. Where are my scissors?" Jade scanned the RV for a pair of scissors. She probably had numerous pairs stashed all over the place and Beck was not about to take that chance. Using his strength and the element of surprise he rolled over on Jade so she was under him and pinned her hands above her head.

"Now Jade you know you don't want to cut my hair, you love it just as much as the other girls do" He smirked at he as she glared up at him.

"If by other girls you mean sluts then yes I love you hair, much more than them though."

"Now if your done trying to separate my hair from my body, be it with your hands or with your scissors, tell me what has got you so upset."

"Ok so you remember a few days ago we went into the closet by the old cafeteria?"

"How could I forget" Beck began to kiss along her neck.

"Beck focus!"

"I am focusing, I can multi-task it's one of the many things that makes me so great."

"Yea and apparently modesty isn't one of those things"

"Go on" He ordered with a nip at her neck.

"Like I was saying, when we found out about Ashley and Jason I had so many questions. Then this afternoon I saw Jason out in back of the school and confronted him. He told me that I was too quick to judge and there were some things I needed to know. Before he could tell me Alex came and got him. I need to know what he was gonna say, even if it was totally fabricated, my curiosity is getting to me."

"Maybe I can help take your mind off things"

"Oh really? How would you do that?"

"Well I could start with this." Beck kissing his way up he neck, across her jaw and then back down the other side, giving licks and nips every once in a while.

"That's nice but I'm still able to think about it. You need to work a little harder"

She winked at him and he leaned up to kiss her closed eyelid. He peppered light kisses on the sides of her check as he started to run his hands up and down her sides. He finally got to her mouth and kissed each edge before running his tongue over the seam of her lips.

"Still thinking about it?"

"Thinking about what?"

"Just the answer I was looking for." He told her before he pressed his mouth against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whether you loved, hated, liked, loathed, adored, abhorred, cherished or spit upon my story, let me know! Thanks. RxR!**

**-Liz**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey you guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm really proud of this chapter so I hope you guys like it. Also I feel I should mention Dan is crazy from breaking up Bade on Victorious and I refuse to acknowledge it in my mind and my stories they are still together and always will be. RxR and Enjoy! **

"Eyes forward Vega."

Jade, Tori and Cat were doing yoga in the gym and Tori kept sneaking glances at Beck, who Jade did have to admit looked pretty hot lifting weights with his shirt off, but that didn't matter because Beck was hers not Tori's. Some of the preppies were in their class but of course they were excused from participating because they had "forgotten" their gym uniforms.

"What are you talking about Jade? I'm simply stretching my neck."

"You only need to stretch one side?"

"Rex is sitting on the other side, he scares me when he's alone."

"Am I the only one that finds it pathetic that you're afraid of a puppet?"

"He's **NOT** a puppet." The shout came from across the room where Robbie was fighting a losing battle with a jump rope.

When the bell rang some time later everybody began getting their things and the boys joined the girls again. Beck snuck up behind Jade and grabbed her in a giant hug.

"Ah! Beck let me go you're all sweaty. " Jade squirmed against her boyfriend, before slipping out of his grasp.

"Aw come on babe all I want is a hug." Jade ran across to the other the side of the room, Beck not far behind, as the other students started filtering out of the gym and towards the locker rooms. By the time everyone else had left Beck was able to catch her. He pinned her to the ground with his body, still sweaty from his recent workout and from running after her.

"Get off of me Beck, you know I hate sweat."

"Don't worry Jade you won't melt, it's not rain. Ouch! Jade you shouldn't pinch people who are stronger than you- Hey"

"What were you saying about you being stronger." Jade teased from her new position on top of Beck.

"What were you saying about me being all sweaty because now you're the one whose holding me down."

"That's okay because now I've got you right where I want you."

"Is that so?"

"Yep because now I'm in the perfect position to do this." She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss but he followed her back up and kissed her more deeply than she had him. They stayed like that, making out for a few more minutes before she finally rolled off him.

"Let's go I need coffee and you need a shower." Jade stood up and was brushing her self off.

"Wanna join me?"

"No Beck, were in school for god sakes."

"Meaning that if we weren't in school you would join me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Your lips said no but your eyes said yes."

"Can you tell what me eyes are saying now?" She glared at him.

"To late I've got you now and I'm gonna hold you to that." Beck leaned in for one more kiss before walking off towards the boy's locker room.

"You forgot your shirt."

"You like me better with it off." Beck called out without turning around.

The T-shirt hit him in the back of the head, "Yea and so do all the other girls in this school, especially the sluts like Vega, put it on. They can get their cheap thrills elsewhere."

"Love you too babe!"

One class and two cups of coffee (Sinjin had caused her to spill her first one…all over his new shoes) later, Jade was ready to track down Jason. It wasn't hard she just had to ask the old ladies in the office where he was. She said he left his notebook in her last class and he needed it. They told her right away that he was in trigonometry with Mr. Kane. Jade had no idea why, but the ladies in the office seemed to like her. Jade made her way to Jason's classroom and knocked on the door before entering.

"Hi Mr. Kane the ladies in the office need to see Jason, see I have a note and everything. OK great thanks, let's go Jason." Jade pulled Jason out of the class and shut the door before Mr. Kane could get a word out. She began pulling him down the hall to the rarely used supply closet.

"Jadey I've only been here for a week and even I know the main office is the other way."

"Wow nothings gets by you huh? We're not going to the main office I made that up."

"Then where did the note come from? Why would you make that up? Aw Jadey if you wanted to spend more time with me all you had to do was ask. And now we're going into a closet, I like the way you think. "

"The "note" is a coffee receipt, I made it up so we could finish our conversation from yesterday and get over yourself."

"Uhuh and what would your little boy toy say if he found out your dragged me into a place as small and intimate as this?" He motioned to the sides of the closet piled high with props and such, forcing them to stand closer than one might expect considering Jade hated Jason.

"He would say 'sorry babe lets go get you a coffee to cheer you up' because he knows I'm loathe to think about you let alone be in a confined space with you."

"So you've been thinking about me?"

"Don't flatter yourself and stop stalling tell me what's wrong with Ashley besides her obvious mental issues."

"Fine but I have to warn you it's a bit intense."

"I think I can handle it starting talking."

"Where should I start? Well about eight months ago Ashley well she, we thought she just had the flu."

"STD?" Jade guessed with a smirk.

"She was pregnant and before you can ask Alex was the father. Ashley wasn't sure what to do at first but thought about adoption but Alex kept avoiding the baby topic in general, I think he was scared. About two weeks after that Ash's older sister Vanessa took her to get an abortion."

"Alex didn't go with her?" Jade was amazed she could talk through her shock.

"Alex had enough stress he was getting his campaign for presidency ready and fighting for an internship at a fortune-500 hundred company, not to mention maintaining his 4.0 GPA. Things could open so many doors for him, he got caught up in it."

"And that's where you stepped in." It was a statement not a question.

"Ashley was different after the whole incident, it really hit her hard. Alex was so busy and she just needed someone to be there for her. Sometimes she would get so worked up over it she would have a panic attack. I think being with me calmed her down and I tried to sooth her as much as I could. We spent so much time together and we just connected. For some reason, though she won't break things off with your brother and I can't bring myself to tell him." Jason sagged against the closet door as if telling her this story relieved him of a great weight. "And you can't tell anyone either! It would kill them both if it got spread around."

"Don't worry I'm not going to-" At that moment the closet door was pulled open, causing Jason to fall backwards. He grabbed her to steady himself but ended up pulling her down on top of him. She braced her self against his shoulders as they hit the floor. She looked up to see Tori, Cat, Andre and Beck staring at them. Three looks of shock and one of confusion and betrayal.

"It's not what it looks like!"

**A/N: I want to know if you guys loved this chapter as much as I did so please review I want to see if this story can get to 100 reviews before the one-year anniversary of me publishing the first chapter. I know you guys can do it, thanks!**

**Whether you loved, hated, liked, loathed, adored, abhorred, cherished or spit upon my story, let me know!**

**-Liz**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was working on it but then Bade was broken up (Stupid Dan!) and I had no inspiration, but now they're back together for good! So RxR and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It's not what it looks like. It's not what it looks like. <em>

The words keep playing over and over in Jade's head. How could she be so stupid? It was such a cliche thing to say and whenever someone says it, it _is_ exactly what it looks like. She was just so overwhelmed with what Jason had told her and being caught in the closet, she hadn't known what to say. Not that she got the chance to the explain that to Beck. By the time she had composed herself and gotten up Beck was gone.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything, Jason got up and practically ran away with a quick "I'm sorry".

Jade didn't know what to do first, go after Jason, find Beck, or talk to her brother. She shot a helpless look at her sometimes-friends. Cat walked over to her and gave her a hug. Jade was so frazzled she even hugged her back.

"Jade what's going on? We understand it's been hard for you with your brother and his friends here, but how could you do this to Beck?" Andre needed to know.

"Yea it looked like you guys were kissing or something, I mean that's what people usually do in closets." Robbie added.

"Like you would know." Rex quipped.

"Okay, I'm gonna put an end to this now", Jade said, cutting off Robbie's retort, "Jason and I were not kissing, understand? We were NOT, so don't go spreading that around school, especially you Vega." She shot Tori a glance.

"I would nev-" Jade silenced Tori with another look.

"Did I say I was finished? Anyway, Jason was just filling me in on some things that have happened since I came to Hollywood Arts. Apparently I've missed quite a bit." Jade sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair trying to decide what to do.

"Okay there's clearly issues between you and your old classmates that you need to fix but you also need to straighten things out between you and Beck." Andre told Jade.

"You think I don't know that?"

"I'm serious Jade. Beck's been a little insecure since the prep school kids got here. I mean Jason was your first boyfriend and he is an older guy. Beck prides himself on not being jealous, that's why he hasn't said anything, but I think this really got to him. He knows you love him, hell everyone does, I think he just needs to be reminded of it."

"You're right." Jade admitted, shocking everyone, including herself. "I have to go find Beck." And with that she left.

* * *

><p>Jade took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Beck's trailer. She usually never knocked, just barged right in, but this time it was different. She wanted to show Beck she felt bad about what had happened and understood that he was upset. Jade waited what seemed like forever before Beck finally opened the door. If he was surprised to see her he didn't show it, his face was a blank mask. His eyes were a completely different story; so many emotions flashed behind them, Jade couldn't pick up on a single one. She just prayed love was one of them.<p>

Jade got so caught up in looking at him, he looked so cute barefoot, in rolled up sweats and a tank top, with hair messed up from him constantly running his fingers through it, that, for a minute, she forgot what she was doing there. Beck stared at her expectantly leaning against the door, but he didn't let her in. Not yet anyway, Jade thought, but he will.

"I'm here to apologize and to explain things. I know what you think you saw but there is so much more to it than you think." Jade told him

"I'm listening", He still didn't move to get her in, but Jade was done waiting.

Angrily pushing past him, Jade walked into the trailer. "I'm not going to tell you outside. I didn't do anything wrong so stop treating me like I did."

"So sneaking around and hiding in closets with other boys is okay. This is news to me, but fine, if it's okay for you to do it it's okay for me. Maybe I'll see if Tori wants to join me in the closet tomorrow"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

"I've had enough of this. I wasn't sneaking around I told you I had to talk to Jason and we were in the closet so none of the preppies would see us. It's not like I wanted to be in there with him."

"You know for someone who claims to hate Jason you sure do spend an awful lot of time with him."

"That's not fair I had to talk to him and if you'll just let me explain-"

"Explain why you were on top of him? I think I can figure that one out on my own."

"Ugh!" Jade threw her hands up in frustration "You are blowing this way out of proportion and completely over reacting."

"I learned from the best." Beck retorted with a pointed look, "Sound familiar?"

Jade knew from the numerous times she was in Beck's position that arguing with him wasn't going to fix anything. Being defensive doesn't work, she had to go on the offense. Taking a deep breath Jade walked up to Beck and put her arms around him. Beck didn't move a muscle, he even kept his arms crossed over his chest making the hug difficult.

Jade stared straight into his eyes as she talked, "Beck, honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I went to talk to Jason. I know it was a stupid idea to talk in the closet but nothing happened and nothing was going to. Jason was against the door when it opened and when he started to fall he grabbed my arm to balance himself but it didn't work and I fell too. That's why we were holding each other and I was on top of him. The closet was just for privacy so we could talk nothing else. I wouldn't want to do anything else. I love you and only you, so much." and with that she kissed him.

At first he didn't kiss her back, but she persisted and eventually wore him down. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, kissing her back forcibly. He broke the kiss but kept her against him.

"I love you too Jade. I'm sorry I got so jealous." he told her.

"It's ok," Jade said, "I kinda liked it. It's fun to see you all riled up."

"I know, why do you think I get you jealous all the time?" Beck winked at her.

"I knew it!" Jade shrieked, pushing away from him, but he pulled her back to him and down to the couch, kissing her deeply. Jade knew he was doing it to keep her quiet but this time she didn't mind. It was kind of their thing. Even though he always got her so worked up he was always there to calm her down. He loved her and she loved him, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry again that it took me so long to update, this year has been hectic. I want to thank all my readers who kept commenting and asking me to update it really helped push to write so thanks!**

**Whether you loved, hated, liked, loathed, adored, abhorred, cherished or spit upon my story, let me know!**

**-Liz**


End file.
